


The Games We Play

by All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, fluff disguised as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me/pseuds/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me
Summary: Charlie makes an ultimatum. Tommy must do what is right if he is to be truly burgers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Games We Play

Charlie Slimecicle faced his opponent, steeling himself for the quarrel about to take place.

Tommyinnit faced back with a smug look on his face.

"You took everything from me, Tommy!" Charlie spat. He hung his head low, "You will never be burgers…"

Tommy gasped in offense and looked to Wilbur, his older brother, his mentor, for support.

"Don't look at me, Tommy," Wilbur said. "I've already lost everything. I can't help you now."

Ranboo watched from the sidelines, unable to do anything. He couldn't remember how many times he'd been put in this position. He always managed to end up back in this spot, biding his time until he could continue in peace. "We don't need to fight!" he pleaded, "It's not even that important! It's just some stupid property! A piece of land!"

Tubbo stared at Ranboo. "I don't want to hear that from a traitor. You took things from us too."

"I took one thing!"

"But it was important to me!" Tubbo cried.

Tommy put a hand on Tubbo's shoulder. "It's in the past now Tubbo. Right now we need to focus on becoming the richest people in this game."

"You're right, Big Man."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Charlie cut in. "Tommy, I'm willing to make a deal. You give me what I want and I'll give you what you want.  _ And  _ as much money as you want to go with it. Within reason."

"Charlie, no!" Ranboo warned. "You can't! You'll be giving him everything he needs to build his hotels! We'll never recover from the loss."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, Ranboo. He has something important to me and I'll do anything it takes to get it back."

Across the way, Wilbur looked at his little brother with utmost seriousness in his eyes. "Tommy if you take this deal, you have to promise not to bring me back. I don't want to come back."

"But Wilbur… We have so much fun with you here…" Tommy frowned and stared at the ground, doing everything he can to avoid eye contact.

"I'm still here, Tommy! I'm just not  _ here. _ " He gestured to the playing field where their battle waged on. "Please, don't bring me back, Tommy."

Tommy nodded and looked back to Tubbo. "I trust you, Big T. Whatever you say, I'll do. Should I take the deal?"

Tubbo locked eyes with Tommy, conveying absolute sincerity. "Tommy. I want you to do whatever makes you happy."

Tommy nodded once again. He turned to look at his opponent. "Charlie Slimecicle. I'll take your deal. In exchange for Pennsylvania Railroad, I want Ventnor Avenue and two thousand dollars."

"You've got yourself a deal," Charlie smirked.

"No!" Ranboo cried. "You've given him his Monopoly!"

"Well I've got all the railroads now so who's really winning?" Charlie challenged.

"Oh wah!" Tubbo mocked. "You still have my Pacific Avenue, Ranboob!"

"I needed it to match my Illinois Avenue! Red and green is my whole brand, Tubbo!"

Tommy cleared his throat, interrupting the argument. "One last thing before my turn's over," he smirked, "I'd like to pay off Wilbur's debt."

Wilbur slammed the table. "God damn it! You are an awful child, Tommyinnit!!"


End file.
